Timeline of the Shades of London Series.
The Eleusinian Mysteries are observed in Greece from 1600 BCE - 392 BCE. * The Eye of Isis is placed in a statue of the goddess Isis. * A great battle is fought for the stone, which is lost to time. * The stone reappears in England during John Dee's time, diminished and broken into pieces. It is kept in his room until his death In 1608 or 1609. * In 1671, Tomas Blood attempts to steal the Crown Jewels, but is unexpectedly pardoned by the king. * 1800s Land five minutes from Whitechapel Road is bought by a charity, who build an entire complex on it. There are buildings built for men, women, and children. A small Gothic revival church is also constructed on the grounds. A square with benches and tiny trees is built around the factories and workhouses where the charity forces the people to work for fifteen hours a day. * 1829 London Metropolitan Police Force is founded. * 1882: The London Society of Psychical Research is developed. * 1890: King William Street Station is built. * 1900: King William Street Station is closed. * 1909: London's security services are formed. * 1919 The Shades are born. * 1920s: The buildings of what would become Wexford are sold off, and bought to be reformed into a school. Dorset Street is demolished to make room for a fruit market in Spitalfields. * King William Street Station is used as an air raid shelter during World War Two. * May 10, 1941: A bomb destorys a row of houses at the edge of Jo's street. She is killed while trying to help a little girl escape the rubble, when the top floor of the house collapses, crushing both of them. Jo comes back as a ghost. * 1946: Peter Simmons enters Eton during the Lent term. He throws himself in the river three years later on May 6th over supposedly unrequited love for another boy. Peter comes back as a ghost, and lingers in the boathouse. * Alexander Newman is born in the 1950s, or early 1960s. * Early 1960s: Jane Quaint arrives in London by bus. * 1970: People report seeing a vampire on the grounds of Highgate Cemetery. A group of would-be vampire hunters searches for the vampire. Ol' Jim is amused by them, and sets out various things for them to find. * 1970 or 1971: Alistair Gilliam is born. * December 21st, 1973: Sid and Sadie Smithfield-Wyatt and their followers proform an occultist ritual which will supposedly allow them to "defeat death." The followers die, while Sid and Sadie fall into a coma for decades. * 1978: Alexander Newman gains the Sight. * 1989: Alistair dies on Thursday, March 16, and lingers at Wexford as a ghost. * 1993: The Shades division is shut down after the King William Street Incident. * 2005: Hurricane Katrina strikes, causing Rory's uncle Will to see something in the water that makes him want to own eight freezers, something Rory goes into more detail about towards the end of the first book in the series. * Two years prior to events in The Name of the Star, The Deveaux family decides to move to London for Rory's sabbatical. The Shades are re-formed, led by Stephen, who begins work as a police officer. Category:The Name of the Star Category:The Madness Underneath Category:The Shadow Cabinet